Durem High The Vampire Boyfriend
by The Great Editor Project
Summary: Deidara lived in NY, now that the vampire obsessed teen moved into a smaller town, he's in for a lot of surprises, starting by getting bitten on day one of his new school. Now his in the power of Sasori, a young vampire with a quirk for his body and blood
1. Sasori and Deidara

For ISpanked_MyBrother & SasoriLoverDanna. It was they're RP, that I edited into a fic! Story title: Durem high, the vampire boyfriend.  
Chapter One: Sasori and Deidara Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Mishimoto, plot belongs to those two listed above, I make no money from this.  
Merry-Go-Wrong Sasori, a boy with ruby-red hair, scarlet eyes, and pale skin, buttoned up his shirt, covering his pale chest. He sighed, finally ready for another dreadful day of school and creepy female humans drooling over him. He could sense their emotions towards him, and it was disgusting, over and over he rejected the fangirls. He shouldered his backpack and slammed the door on the way out of his house, walking down the street, where the school was a few blocks away. He didn't know what that day would bring, but he was guessing it would probably be just the usual....

A few blocks away, still on his bedroom, there was a blonde getting ready for his first day on school on that town. He had arrived the day before and he didn't know anyone yet. He got dressed, then combed his long hair onto a ponytail, lingering a while in front of the mirror, what new secrets would his new life in Durem hold, he wondered. A quick look to his wrist got him alarmed about the time, he got up and ran to get his books.

About two minutes later, thinking he was already late for school, Deidara went downstairs in hurry; he couldn't deny is was rather nervous, it was making him a bit distracted. He walked fast down the streets, wishing really hard for something.

Mean while, Sasori sighed, already in front of the school. He was early as always, even if he hated waiting for school to start, he couldn't help himself. He walked right past the other students, planing on sitting on the school steps and reading, socializing with humans was, in most cases, degrading, Sasori never really made an effort at Durem high. Leaning his back against the steps as he sat down he took out his book. Luckily, the preppy girls that were obsessed with him weren't there yet. So he had some time to concentrate on his reading.

After reading a chapter of his book without interruption he looked over the rim of the page suspiciously, if his calculations were correct (witch they normally were) they would be there in three... two... one.... Just then a flock of girls, four blondes and a couple of brunettes to be precise, glomped him from behind and the sides. Gezz, every time he was near them, he just wanted to tear their throats out with his teeth. One of the girls, the one he jokingly thought to be the alfa female, blonde with long hair and a fringe coming over her right eye, hugged him from behind, rubbing her cheek against his "Hey Sasori....." Ino said, blushing softly as all the girls hung onto his joints. He easily broke away, getting his stuff and getting ready to leave...if only the girls didn't hang onto him so much. "Let go..." he said in monotone. And yet the girls refused, he sighed in frustration. They were holding onto his jacket. He didn't have second thoughts about putting down his bag and slipping out of it. He knew from experience he wasn't going to get that jacket back. They started fighting over his piece of clothing, and that's how he managed to slip away. Damn, and that was a good jacket too.

The new student had arrived to school just in time to watch with curiosity that weird scene. He wondered why the girls where all on top of that guy but he kept walking like nothing had happened. Deidara was now looking for the classroom, staring at the schedule and getting more confused by the second, he had no other choice but asking for help. The only person around was the dude from minutes ago, he felt too nervous to ask THAT guy. Ugh.

Sasori was leaning against the wall inside the school just a few steps away. He had a head ache now, those stupid girls. He looked around, trying to clear his head only to do a double take over a form with bright blonde hair, way taller than any of the girls in the flock, it was someone he never saw around before. New most likely. He approached the other student. "Hey...you lost or something?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I'm looking for classroom number 32, un... but I can't seam to find it..." The blonde replied, nervous beyond imagining, the guy was super handsome up close. "C-can you tell me where it is?" He asked, holding is books closer to himself, he kinda got those girls now.

Sasori nodded stiffly. "It's my first class...you can follow me there if you want to when school starts...witch should be in about 10 minutes.." he said, checking his phone's watch to be sure.

"Oh, thank you, un." The student said, starting to follow the other. "I'm Deidara by the way. Arrived yesterday to the town, un!" He added cheerfully.

Sasori might as well keep up the conversation, it was weird though, conversing with a human was not his regular routine, and yet he could smell the blood in Deidara, sweeter then it normally smells, so he would make an exception. He tried not to talk much though, his fangs kept growing out when he was trying to keep them in. "I'm Sasori....where are you from?" He asked.

"New York, living with my mom. We had to move because of her job... though I barely see her these days." The blond kept walking, still holding his books. He began feeling this curiosity about this new classmate, there was something about him, somewhat familiar.

Sasori nodded ''Welcome to Durem high school then...''

"Thanks, un." Deidara smiled while talking. "So.. do-do you think I can stay next to you in class?" He asked, feeling himself blush lightly.

Sasori could sense Deidara blush, the heat in his cheeks, and the blood rushing to the surface of his skin, enticing. He didn't really mind a guy liking him, he was gay after all...and a guy is better then a flock of girls. "Sure..." He said, his fangs kinda slurring his speech. Damn it, the blood smelled so good...he just needed a little.

The blonde smiled and kept walking in silence, since the room was close. He was asking himself why Sasori's way to talk changed so suddenly when they entered the still empty classroom, Dei waited for his new friend to sit down.

Sasori sat in a desk at the corner and sighed while getting out his note book. Maybe he could 'accidentally' cut Deidara, suck some blood out of...a finger or something, the sent was so strong, he couldn't help but try to have a little. His fangs were completely out at that thought, forcing him to try hiding them by resting his mouth and chin on his hands.

Deidara sat on the desk next to the red haired teenager. "Hey... are you alright?" He asked, taking out the pencil from the pencil case.

Sasori nodded, "Yeah I'm fine...." he whispered through his teeth. That blood was driving him mad, he would have just a little bit, then later he would suck the rest out of the boy. Decision made, he inconspicuously pushed his own pencil out of his table with the back of his hand and, a whole less gracefully than he was capable of, caught it before it got to far, angling the trajectory of his hand so the sharp tip scratched Deidara's hand "Oh fuck! Sorry about that!" He said taking Deidara's hand. The blood was a small trail, cascading from a inch and a half shallow cut. His fangs were showing a little on his lip but he lapped up the blood, trying to hide them. It tasted so sweet, nothing like he ever had the pleasure of tasting. he allowed himself a little more, sucking on the skin.

Deidara blushed heavily, the other male's actions were a bit erotic, he had to say, but more than just that, they were vampiric. Just that drove him to ignore the bit of pain he was feeling, excitement and arousal stirring in his loins.  
"S-Sasori-san? what.. are you doing un? " He asked, not sure if he should remove his hand or not.

Sasori's eyes rolled back in pure pleasure of the taste of Deidara's blood. He let go of Deidara's hand and it didn't register on his brain that he moved closer, snaking a hand of his to the back of the blonde's neck and pulling him softly into his lap, so he had his chest against his back. ''Your blood tastes so good, Deidara...'' He whispered, breathlessly, into his ear, so low the blond wasn't entirely sure he heard him. Sasori was still beyond himself, thinking he was dreaming awake when he brought Deidara's neck towards him and bit down on the side, sucking the blood softly. He hadn't realized how far he was going with this, lost in then taste.

The blond flinched, divided between pain and pure ecstasy, his insides where turning to mush and a great happiness filled his suddenly faint mind. Vampire. Suddenly the suction went up a notch , turning the pain to an extreme level. "Sasori! Y-You're hurting me!" He cried out softly, not feeling he had energy for anything more.

Sasori snapped back into reality and immediately let go, his mouth dripping with Deidara's blood. He backed away, wiping it on his sleeve and observing his mistake. Damn, he had blown his cover. Now Deidara knew he was a vampire, and he couldn't kill him here. Shit..."I-I'm sorry..." he said, running for the door and leaving his stuff behind.

Deidara had lost to much blood, slouching on the chair were he was left he was feeling very dizzy. VAMPIRE, he knew a damn VAMPIRE, after so god damn long! He needed to go after the other teenager but every move he made was making him to get closer to faint. His hand was now on his neck, touching the place where once were lips, he pulled them back to see pale fingers covered in satin red.

Sasori had gotten the nurse, and she came running in and started helping Deidara while calling 911. Sasori knew what he had done, and he ran home, locking himself inside. He hoped Deidara would survive, he needed the kid alive to get out of this... damn, he didn't mean to go as far as he did, not on a classroom! 


	2. Tattering the mind

Chapter two of Durem high, the vampire boyfriend, edited by Merry-Go-Wrong Chapter name: Tattering the mind

It was already dark outside when the blond woke up in the white room of the hospital. His mind fuzzy but much better than before. He was alone. Not even when he ended up in the hospital would his mother let go of her job. Dei started to remember the events, remembering most of the details. Sasori was a vampire, a real one. Deidara had been obsessed with them since he was four, convinced to the core of his being they were real. His mother always discouraged such adoration, that didn't stop the walls of his old bedroom in NY to be covered in all kinds of posters, suspicious news reports and photocopy's of book pages. But Sasori was real. Real like the fist he was making on the linen covers.

Sasori decided to pay a visit to Deidara in the hospital, he had to prevent him from blowing his cover further, as the teeth marks he would have now weren't enough, the doctors had probably showered the kid with questions about them. He had brought flowers, tacky, but he was sort of apologising and it allowed him to enter Deidara's hospital room without as many questions, he went by as visiting friend. "Deidara..." he said, looking down and to the side, the flowers in his hand.

"Sasori-san.. the doc said I'll be alright, un." Dei said, patting on the side of his bed. He wasn't scaring the only vampire he could reach from being close to him, and now that he remembered that bite properly, he wanted more of it.

Sasori walked over, setting the flowers on Deidara's side table and sitting down at the guest chair. Slouched over, his bangs covering his eyes. "Deidara, I didn't mean to go that far this morning." He said.

"..." Stretching his arm to the side, the blonde tried to reach the vampire's arm. He desired to touch him more than anything, feel he was real.

Sasori watched Deidara's hand touch his arm. It felt, nice...in a way. He looked him straight in the eye. "Deidara... aren't you scared of me?" he asked, not masking his fangs that surfaced as soon as he was touched.

The blond shook his head as reply. "Not at all, un." Deidara held his stare with equal intensity, a small smile at his lips. ''This is awesome!''

Sasori looked slightly appalled. "Excuse me?! I don't understand. I'm a demon Deidara! I drink blood for food, and you find that... awesome?" He asked, shocked, but flattered a bit. Looked like this human was something completely different.

"Yeah, Sasori-kun, I've wanted to meet a Vampire for so long I... Besides, I'm sure you don't need to kill people every time right? Just feed from them some." Deidara exclaimed, starting to sit on the bed. "Mom always said these kind of creatures didn't exist... but I found out one really cute vampire, didn't I?" He continued, blushing heavily as he got on his knees to approach the red head, crawling to the edge of the bed.

Sasori observed the movement with apt eyes, he could smell arousal on the human's skin. "You... you're calling me cute?" he deadpanned, already concocting a way out of this.

Deidara nodded slowly, still blushing, his eyes lidded, dazed from both his current view and his still strong lack of blood.

Sasori smiled softly, there was an easy way out of this. "So you like me, beautiful human?" He spoke, barely above a whisper, drawing the other closer with his charms. He worked his mind to twine the weaker one of the human in the right way.

Deidara nodded once again, smiling silly. He could barely believe something like this was happening. He didn't even register his own words. "Sasori-san, I-I love you."

He smirked, minds were easier to manoeuvre when they already had the feelings in them, and the delicate blonde was fixated in him, were it because of his looks or the fact he was on the top of the food chain, it didn't matter, this would be how he would keep the blonde on a leash. The fact his body was the nicest thing he had set eyes in for a long time was a bonus. ''Are you sure about this, Dei?''

"I.. don't care Sasori-kun" The blond said, looking with his sky blue eyes into the other's "I've been like five minutes alone and it was enough to make me miss you a lot, un, please let me be with you."

Sasori's smirk grew to sinister levels. "Deidara, I could end up biting you again, if we get too close, I might not be able to control myself."

"I'll be fine Sasori, just please..." Deidara sighed and held Sasori's hand, drawing slow circles on the skin with his nail. "I want to stay with you Sasori~" He whined.

Sasori shivered at the feel of Deidara's warm hand holding his cold one, those circles drawing white silvers of pleasure down his back. He saw the cut he made and smiled. "I'm sorry I hurt you like this, promise I'll be more careful now. Your blood just smells so, so unlike anything I've smelt or tasted before. You have no idea what you're getting into, Deidara." He said, kissing Deidara's cut gently.

Dei just smiled and kept holding the other's hand like that, to dizzy to anything else. "It'll heal with time. Sasori-kun, un, why was it different?" he asked while settling back on the hospital bed.

Sasori looked at him softly. "It was different because it smelled sweeter then anyone else's in the school. I can tell who has good or bad blood and yours is the most pure I've smelt in a very long time. When the fist drop of you blood got into my mouth, it was overpowering sweetness, I've never tasted anything close to that before, after that, I just wanted more, your addicting." He explained, hoping that wasn't damaging the hipnossis.

The younger of them, giggled softly. "Oh really?" He was now trying to get up again, not caring if he was allowed to do that. "So my blood is like... hmm... like god's nectar or something, un?"

Sasori nodded "I guess you could say that. You should be carful though, vampires strive to find someone with blood like yours. You're lucky that I held myself back." He said softly.

"Then I should walk next to you right, un? So you can protect me?" The blond asked, completely abandoning the bed in favour of Sasori's lap. He knew all this could be really dangerous, or even be the cause of his death, but even so he wanted to be close to that red-haired vampire, like his existence depended on it.

Sasori looked down at him, in him a turmoil of thirst mingling with desire at the feel of the humans hands on his chest. "You have to accept the consequences of this you know? I'll try my best not to kill you, resist the temptations. But if you are going to be around me, I'm gonna bite you sooner or later..." He chuckled darkly ''Those are the rules to this game, Deidara. You'll no longer be free, you'll belong to me.''

Deidara nodded and cuddled Sasori's cheek. "I don't care Sasori-kun. You can bite me." weaved out, thinking of the sensation of the red heads teeth sunk deep on his throat. He laid his head on the other's shoulder, breathing hotly on the cold skin his neck. ''I'll belong to you.''

Sasori smiled softly, humans love so easily, he wished it was as simple for his kind, yet he did feel a connection to the boy, it felt like he knew Deidara forever, the way they were so close like this, this experiment would test his control to the limit, and make him much more patient.

"So... what am I supposed to call you, un?" Deidara blushed while asking. Acting playfully, he slid his butt closer to the other's lap, hugging him closer, playing with the small hairs on the back of his head.

Sasori smiled, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. He chuckled "Master, Danna, whatever turns you on.''

"Really?! So cool, un!" He smiles, leaning his head on Sasori's chest. "Danna... I love you."

"That's right brat." He said, smiling softly. He liked this little blonde blood package. No, this whole human, he liked the way this human was so soft, bubbly and naïve. He could to stop feeding from other humans then. Deidara would be the only one, and he would like it.  
His cover was perfect. He would get comfy with the blonde.

Deidara smiled even more and kept leaning against his Danna's chest, listening his unusual heart beat. The sound relaxing enough to make the blonde feel sleepy. He closed his eyes and let himself slip away to unconsciousness in the arms of the predator.

Sasori smiled softly, petting Deidara's head. So warm, so soft... he couldn't bite him again yet. He kissed Deidara's cheek, smiling. This was better then anything he could expect this morning.

The younger curled his body against Sasori's. He was smiling, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

Sasori put Deidara back in his bed, sitting beside him and holding his hand. He couldn't bring himself to let go of it... he would hold on to Deidara, he belonged to him now, his property, he would protect him from careless vampires... that and now he had a friend, that was a first. To the general public they would be boy friends, so he couldn't let him get sucked dry.

Little Deidara was now sleeping comfortably, snuggling under the sheets. He could feels his Danna's presence, which made him feel even more relaxed and safe. He wasn't feeling lonely on this human world anymore, now there was finally a vampire in his life.

Sasori stayed with him though the night, watching him sleep, the rise and fall of his chest. He skipped dinner, like so many other meals he would skip now. He didn't feel the need to sleep. In the morning, the doctor told him he could take Deidara home. Sasori agreed, picking up the still sleeping Deidara who was now in his clothes, and carrying him to his own house. He didn't know where Deidara lived, witch came in just perfect, he would prefer to keep the frail servant near himself from this day on. 


	3. Vampire's lair

Chapter 3: The vampire's lair.

Warnings: graphic man on man smex

Deidara woke curled up in a soft and very warm place, he slitted his eyes to see only dark blood red velvet. He moved around, his limbs slightly numb, the air was thick and smelled of musk and incense, he propped himself on his elbows. "Where am I, un?" The blonde asked himself on a whisper.

Sasori snapped his book closed and looked at him through the top of his glasses, taking in the cute and disorientated look on his new, young slave's, face, together with the skimpy combination of black lace top and panties he had taken the liberty of dressing the blonde with. His bedroom, much like the rest of the house, was a wide dark place made small by the size of the bed and quantity of decoration, with chandeliers hanging low, and a yellowy lighting, the walls a rich red colour and the covers of bed were of a deep red silk and velvet, matching a dossel of the same material on top. The furniture was mostly black around the house, and it did kinda look like a vampires place. A smile held to his lips at that thought. "Ah... I see your awake, and to answer you, this is my home."

Deidara's head whipped around at the sound of his new master's voice, an embarrassed blush spreading out though his cheeks from not noticing him earlier. "Oh! Good morning, un." He said, tripping over the words on his mouth but still smiling. "Danna... your bed is so comfortable." He commented, looking the vampire over. He looked his best in this environment, sat on a high-back armchair with a book on his hands, glasses hanging on a perfect nose, and a smirk in place. It was making him week in the middle even if he didn't feel dizzy anymore.

Sasori's smirk turned into a grin, his sharp fangs showing. "I'm glad you like it, you'll be spending quite some time on it. Heh, doctor said you could go home, I didn't know where you live so I brought you here." He informed briefly, putting his book down and taking a sip from a whine glass filled with a red liquid that was far too thick to be wine before setting it down on the side table next to the book. He got up and walked across the room to sit down on the side of the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked, a warm glow filling his eyes.

"I'm good."

Deidara rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "And I see you are eating, un."

''Thanks for taking care of me Sasori-sama." He added after a while.

Sasori kept his sinister smile in place. "Yeah, I am. Does it bother you? And your welcome here anytime." He cooed, reaching out to trace the boy's jawline.

"It's alright, un. It's your house after all, and I find it kinda cool." Deidara added the last part in a breathless whisper, smiling. "You seem a bit tired though, Danna. Did you sleep, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, I didn't. I more or less stayed up all night." He said taking a gulp from his glass and wiping his lips on his sleeve. "I'm a bit tired, but nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" Dei asked in a worried tone of voice and looking at Sasori. "Besides, today we don't have school and we can rest more time." He leaned closer to his master, crawling to the edge of the bed with sultry moves.

Sasori smirked, drinking the rest of the contents of the glass. "Heh, true.'' He observed the image of the blonde in all fours, his hair long released from it's confines, cascading wildly down his shoulders and hiding one of his eyes. ''I know what your planing. I can feel emotions you know? Should I rinse out my mouth or something so you don't taste blood?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No~'' Dei whined. ''Leave it. I want the real taste of my Danna." Deidara replied, launching himself back to the bed again, arms in the air to land atop of his head while his hair formed a curly halo, the springs on the bed complained on a high pitched sound. The blonde's top rode up, hips and flat expanse of milky stomach showing, making an erotic picture against the bloodred background.

Sasori sighed, this was going to be such a nice evening. He went over to Deidara, putting his empty glass on the side table. "You look so good like that. Attraction towards a human, or attraction at all for that matter. There's a first." He hushed, smirking ever wider, fangs poking out from his lips.

"You never felt that for anyone before, un?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori through his lashes. He was half waiting for the red head to lay next to him. Deidara wanted him close, he wanted to be able to touch, to trace the dangerous lips of the predator, play with death again.

Sasori shook his head, finally laying beside him on his side, staring the blonde in the eye. "No. It's hard to find a vampire that would evolve himself with another male. And when you do... let's just say I never found anyone I fancied. I accustomed myself to just hanging out alone. I didn't think of going with a human till now." He tried to explain.

Deidara smiled and nuzzled his master, his skin was a bit cold but Dei didn't mind at all, anything that reminded him that Sasori was a vampire was bliss. He rubbed his nose into the vampire's neck, following his iron-like smell, so delicious, such soft skin, he shyly parted his lips to trace the column of the red haired's neck to the end of his jaw with an scalding wet tongue.

Sasori immediately felt his heart speed up. "D-Deidara..." He huffed in surprise, his hands shot up to hold the warm face nose to nose with his. He was tingling all over, god did he enjoy that. ''Aren't you bad to your master, starting without permission?'' He breathed out, his breath fanning over the other's face on the short seconds before the vampire's tongue lashed out to lick at pinkish lips.

Deidara reacted fast, following the devilish tongue to his master's mouth, hands reaching to touch his Danna's body anywhere he could, his face blush and puffed from arousal, he struggled to get even closer. Sasori's tongue touching his caused a shiver to run up his spine, it was all making him want more.

Sasori kissed Deidara back without thinking about it, plunging his tongue into his mouth, the blonde's saliva tasted as sweet as his blood as he curled it around his, rubbing every crevice in the most pleasure filled dance he had ever preformed. He angled his head and deepened the kiss, his hands exploring Deidara's bare legs slowly.

Deidara moaned into his mouth, gasping for air every time his master pulled away for the smallest amount of time, his whole being assaulted by to many sensations at the same time. Those hands up and down the length of his legs and now hips were forcing him into arching his back and sending shivers up his spine. That tongue inside his mouth was making him wail, he weekly tried to fight back moving his tongue with the other's.

Sasori was soon rolling on top of the frail frame, covering him with his body moving on to kissing his neck. He wasn't going to bite just yet, he just ate after all. He lapped up at his throat, just like the blonde had done to him just a few seconds back, sucking on the skin under the earlobe and repeating the process down his neck, leaving a trail of deep red hickeys. He kissed down lower to Deidara's collar bone, ravelling on the salty taste of human skin.

Deidara's blush deepened, spreading to his chest and moaned, his breath now coming out in short puffs. He wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck for support, something to grab; he wanted more, no, needed more now. The vampire was driving him insane."S-Sasori-sama..." Dei moaned out, his head completely buzzed.

Sasori smiled between butterfly kisses, sticking a hand inside the silky top, rubbing up the boy's side tenderly and licking down his chest. He had never been this turned on. Deidara moaned out his name again, it made funny things to his head, a rush that went straight to his cock.

Deidara desperately started to try and remove the vampire's shirt, wanting more skin against his. It was not fair to be dressed in silk that rubbed his soft skin to extreme levels of arousal and have the other all dressed in the layers of the school uniform. The read head reached on of his nipples and pinched down. "Gyahhh~ S-Sasori-sama ... feels good." He moaned out, his hands freezing on the third button, his mind gulped down by white.

Sasori's eyes darkened up a shade, _what a voice, _he was gonna make him make all kinds of those sounds, oh yes... Deidara was his little slave, he would have him in every way he wanted. He ripped the silk right off, the blonde's blush was so heavy for a few seconds he thought he was on fire. He took a few seconds to admire the beautiful flesh, grinning like an idiot. ''I always wanted to do that, brat, you look so good.''

Deidara's eyes were wide as saucers for a fraction of a second, there he was, laying in this big bed, with his chest exposed to a fuckin' Vampire he was now property of! And said dark creature, had a nerve to joke about doing something as sexy as that. He could feel the redness on his face, but that didn't demean how hard he was at the moment, how the lace was grinding on the tip of his cock. It was like a waking dream he had had for years.

Sasori chuckled darkly at the dumbfounded expression and then watched it dissolve into on of pure arousal as the blonde human started to wiggle his golden body under his, his shirt was quickly discarded, so he could console him with cold lips once again. The boy moaned once his tongue moved onto his mouth, Sasori moaned along when his pants began to feel a little uncomfortable. He latched his mouth on to a nipple, tasting the skin, rolling his tongue around it before bitting down very softly.

Deidara half screamed into the feeling, waves of arousal rocking his body, he couldn't help but sob and mewl when his master began to feel his arousal through the black lace, rubbing down on it through the slippery silk, the blonde bucked his hips into the hand, gasping when Sasori lapped up on the other nipple, lavishing it with his tongue, then using the practiced mouth to suck down on it. Deidara bit into his pinky to try and stop the loud moans that were ripping through his throat, it was only half effective, he still couldn't help himself from crying out when the vampire rubbed the wet patch on the lace that signalled the pre-cum covered tip.

Sasori licked his lips. ''Don't do that Dei... let your Danna hear how much you like what he gives you.'' Both the boys hands flew to Sasori's hair.

''Good?'' He asked incoherently, the vampire's hand still rubbing down harshly at the silk.

''Very good, Dei.'' He husked into his ear, slipping the material of the panties to the side to grab on the hardened flesh. The hands on red strands fisted.

''Sasori-! Nyahhh~ Hmph-ah!'' Deidara moaned straight to his ear, scalding breath falling on the shell, making him groan. He pumped roughly, the blonde throwing his head back and gasping wildly for breath, digging his nails onto his scalp. _Heh, _He'd give the boy better reasons to do that.

Dei's eyes widened, his breath stopping completely when he felt his master's tongue sliding along is slit, his body stopped shivering in favour of overheating. ''Danna~'' He panted, massaging the skin he'd for sure hurt when he almost came a second ago. Lips wrapped around is rock hard length, Deidara let out a sighed gulp of air. ''Danna-ah, too hot.'' A hum around his cock answered him making him moan out loud. Sasori moved his tongue against the vein on the underside of the engorged cock in his mouth and the other couldn't stop himself from arching his back, thrusting himself into the suddenly hot mouth enveloping him.

Sasori suddenly added suction, a powerful tug that wouldn't be feasible for a mortal, he crawled into a better position, sliding more of the nymph's length in his mouth, he groaned when he felt the tip rub the back of his throat, his hair pulled on as vibrations assaulted the younger's core.

Deidara's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he was borderline hyperventilating, Sasori started bobbing along the length, slurping sounds adding to the symphony of gasps and moans. Saliva started to dribble down what wasn't inside the vampire's mouth, overflowing, the monster was salivating with the flavour of pre-cum. ''Danna, I'm gonna-- nngh, if you don't stop I-ah.''

The read head pulled back, his tongue lapping at the tip before licking his own lips greedily. His voice was the thickest he ever heard him when he spoke. ''_**Deidara...**_'' The blonde opened his eyes, looking the other in the eye for the first time since his shirt had been ripped. Eyes, that were once a lovely dark-cherry, were now glowing red. His heart jumped into his throat.

''Sasori-Danna, your eyes-''

''**Sorry...**'' The blond's eyes traveled further down, a pair of shallow twin cuts adorned the base of his member, the lace gone missing somewhere down the way. ''**I didn't mean to. I wont hurt you anymore, just let me...**'' The immortal moved fast to pull the blonde into his lap, reaching back to fish a bottle of lube from a drawer in the side-table, trying to illustrate what he couldn't quite say now. ''**I promise, I'll make you feel good...**'' He spoke directly on his ear. ''**So good,** _**Deidara!**_'' A couple of very slick digits were pushed deep into his entrance, immediately rotating and pressing all around.

The blonde's eyes rolled up, his insides reacted to that feeling, pulsating around the intruding fingers, they rubbed just right. Deidara felt extremely dirty as he spread his legs, moaning wantonly his masters name.

"**You're liking that aren't you, **_**toy?**_'' A violent shiver racked up the pet's body.

''Yes~ ahhh, Danna, d-dee-p-per, nn... please...'' Nails dragged down the vampire's back, tearing the skin, blood dribbling for a second before they healed instantly. That thick voice chuckled down his ear, the sound reverberating on both bodies, catching the smaller one on fire. ''Danna, un~''

Sasori grinned, sharp long fangs showing, aligned with the lower bite in perfection, and added another two fingers inside his pet, stretching him to a painful level. The blonde answered it with a breathless sigh, throwing his head back, his throat exposed, so tempting, he licked his lips again.

Deidara's blue eyes were dark with lust and his long lashes were covering them halfway as he looked at his lover's beautiful smirk. He was more than ready for what would come after this.

Sasori bent down, licking at Deidara's neck and speaking softly "**This is gonna hurt, pet, but you'll like it**. **Hm...**" he husked, slowly entering Deidara, replacing his fingers carefully.

The blonde whined, a couple of tears beading at his eyes. It was hurting badly as soon as the large tip slipped past the initial resistance, but Deidara didn't dwell on it. This was so much larger and bigger than the fingers and was feeling like his rectum was being ripped off, full beyond his normal capacity. He wrapped his arms around the red head, seeking closer contact with the vampire. ''Danna...'' He sighed.

Sasori shushed him, wiping away the tears with his soft finger, snickering as he did it. "**Is it good? You'll like it even better once I start banging into you so hard you'll see stars.**" He kissed Deidara harshly, pushing himself in until he was all the way inside.

Dei whined for a while longer, until he got used to the pressure inside him. He kept holding onto Sasori, stroking his back. ''Danna, please, move... now~''

As soon as he started moving, Deidara was kissing Sasori back passionately, moaning quietly. It was still hurting, but not as much as before, the friction that involved his insides sending small ripples of pleasure to his cock.

Sasori moved his hands to the boy's hips, digging his fingers in the thin skin to angle his thrusts. "**Is that right, hum?**" He said, picking up the pace, revelling in the tightness inside the blonde, it made the heat between the two bodies flare up like a flame. He growled, a sound deep in his animal like throat, changing the angle of his thrusts again as he pushed the smaller body of Deidara into the mattress with brute force, he doubted his body had ever been hotter.

Deidara stretched his lips in a muted scream, his breath freezing in his lungs when the thick member inside him slid deeper. He unconsciously arched his back, he was able to feel every detail in Sasori's big and hardened cock as it inside him, and it was wonderful.[/quote]

It was clear Deidara wanted more, his master went faster, harder, deeper, the pulsating veins inside that loveable ass massaging the underside of his dick. He groaned, his breath starting to speed up, Deidara's body wasn't just warm, it was burning, he felt one with him, feeling every breath the brat choked on, every quiver of pleasure. He loved it. It was rivalling the taste of his blood. Every second that went by he found another reason to keep him alive.

Dei's eyes widen a bit and he moaned loudly, arching his back more. The tears that were once just clear bubbles on his lashes were now cascading delicately through the flushed, sweaty face of the blonde, strands of pale hair glued to his neck and cheeks. He wrapped his legs around Sasori's, soft long hooks, while he moaned, trying to make the intrusion slide deeper into him with each thrust. "Sasori-sama~! Ahh... m-more~"

Sasori groaned again, thrusting in as deep as he could manage. He tried all different angels, trying to hit Deidara's spot in hopes to make him scream. He sped up further, the bed started complaining, the headboard hitting the wall with open thuds.

Suddenly, Deidara squeaked. Sasori's dick hitting a spot that made him see white! A wave of pleasure run through his spine, making Deidara scream his master's name in pure ecstasy. He'd never had felt something like this before, his mind blogged, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled.

Sasori's grin then was feral, he'd found it, the one thing that would allow him to hear those blood curling screams, ripping out of the small frame's throat. He thrusted harder in that same direction, decided to force the blonde to scream himself raw. He moaned himself, his groin tightening, something that felt like an approaching climax. He bit his lip, breaking it with one f his fangs, he was starting to lose rhythm. Wanting his toy to cum first, he gripped the length rubbing on his exposed tummy, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Deidara couldn't hold it much longer; it was turning into torture, making him go crazy. He kept screaming out, his throat starting to feel like it was bleading, completely loosing track of his surroundings, the world going death. He reached forward, nails dug into shoulders, closely followed by a set of teeth that sunk near the collarbone, not breaking the skin despite the force used. He screamed one last time, saliva running down his chin, and reached his limit, cumming hard into the elegant grip around it.

Sasori shut his eyes and hissed, Deidara's ass spasming around his cock, making him see stars, he reached his own limit in a few more thrusts, gasping as he filled up Deidara. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and rolling to the side, exhausted, panting to regain a little composure. He only noticed how much he'd sweated when he felt the chill of the cooling skin, _Talk about a workout._

Deidara's breath evened out after a few moments, then he rolled onto his side to look at his master, completely ignoring the way his ass hurt like a bitch and the way cum was slicking all of hir neither regions. ''Danna, that was, **sigh**, awesome.'' He smiled.

Sasori smiled softly, pulling the small boy closer and kissing Deidara lovingly, like he hadn't done until the moment. "Hm, I knew you'd like that." he whispered softly.

Deidara snuggled next to him for a few moments before jumping away to stare at Sasori's face. ''Danna is back to normal, un!'' He exclaimed intrigued. His back was hurting a bit, but he wouldn't tell his master.

Sasori limited his reaction the raisin of a brow. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Your eyes were all glowee and stuff and, and, your _voice_; was all like... _**this! **_Un!'' He said, blushing when he thought of the way Sasori had said his name, hiding his blushing face in his chest.

Sasori held him close, petting Deidara's head softly "Hmm, I'm not sure what you're talking about, brat, but it's okay, we'll have time to figure that out." He chuckled.

A few seconds of silence were broke by the blonde. "It was absolutely amazing, un. It felt so good when you were inside me Sasori-sama~ " Dei smiled against the cooling skin. "And the fact you are a vampier is just such a turn on, un~"

Sasori chest rumbled with laughter and he held Deidara close to him. "I could tell by your volume, your voice is still sounding raw." He said smirking, kissing Deidara's neck softly again.

Deidara blushed a bright pink hearing those words. "Don't say such things master~!'' The blonde whined, cuddling the other's pale chest.

Sasori smiled softly, satisfied to get the reaction he wanted.

"Sasori-Danna? Are we to repeat this often?" Deidara asked after a few more seconds of silence. Then he laid his chin on Sasori's chest, so he could look at his master's face.

The vampire chuckled, "Sure." He cooed, stroking Deidara's hair in his fingers.

Deidara purred and smiled. "We should rest. Danna looks really tired."


End file.
